In Memory of Padfoot
by padfootalltheway
Summary: After life of Sirius Black once he falls through the veil. *Disclamer: I didn't create the characters, duh...*


In Memory Of Padfoot  
  
Prologue  
  
Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch....  
  
*****************************  
  
A black dog wandered a rather grassy plain. It trotted along looking lost. A voice rang out,  
  
"Sirius! There you are!"  
  
The dog stopped and sat down looking at a huge stag trotting out. The black dog opened his mouth and Sirius's deep voice exclaimed,  
  
"James?"  
  
The stag nodded. Sirius jumped up and to his surprise turned into his human form. The stag did the same,  
  
"Yep. Honestly, your dumb, Padfoot." Sirius watched in an amazement at James Potter, brown, blown hair ruffled and his blue eyes staring right at Sirius, "Your dead, dummy."  
  
Sirius's black eyes stared at him. Then noticed he was on the Hogwart's grounds,  
  
"Dead? What about Harry? The fight? The Death Eaters? Voldemort!?"  
  
His panicked voice sounded, and James's attention went behind Sirius. Sirius turned around and saw a woman with gleaming red hair and green eyes. She smiled at him,  
  
"Hello, Sirius." Lily Evans (Potter) kissed his cheek and went beside James, "We're very happy of how you've tried to take care of Harry."  
  
Sirius put his hand up to close his jaw, which was hanging wide open, "Lily? You guys have been watching us?"  
  
Lily nodded, "Oh,, yes. We've been keeping close tabs on Harry ever since Voldemort came back."  
  
Sirius brushed a black strand of hair out of his face and suddenly looked over the grounds. He saw Hagrid walking over to it,  
  
"If I'm dead, why... is... Hagrid here?"  
  
Sirius asked suddenly getting worried. He looked around like Harry and the others were going to pop out of the bushes too,  
  
"Did the Death Eaters win?"  
  
Lily shook her head, "No. Not at all. Not really. Harry's alive, so is Hagrid." James nodded feverently, "Come on the term is starting."  
  
Sirius jumped, "What? Now? But it was the ending of the term was the last thing I remember anything..."  
  
James sighed, "Time goes quickly in here. Come on, lets go visit Harry and the rest."  
  
Sirius walked with them to the Great Hall, "So have you been watching everything that Harry has been doing?" The two nodded. Lily smiled,  
  
"That Cho Chang girl is quite interesting."  
  
James smirked and answered Sirius's puzzled look,  
  
"She kissed him." He said, laughing. Then he put on a grim look, "We aren't the only ones watching though, so we'll have to hurry to the Great Hall."  
  
James and Lily pout on a fast pace, almost running. Sirius followed after them.  
  
The black haired animagus was taken aback as they entered the Great Hall, millions upon millions of people were there. Some were old, some were young, but every single person seemed to be looking for a student or teacher. He saw a man with blood down his robes and Sirius was reminded of the Bloody Baron. The alive students walked in. A woman ran over to one of the second year girl and was trying to give the girl a necklace of diamonds, yelling something at the girl. Sirius saw a teenage boy shuffle over to a girl. The boy was obviously dead for he looked at her longly, but she didn't acknowledge him as she sat beside her friends on the Ravenclaw table. James nudged Sirius in the ribcage and pointed at the two,  
  
"That's Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. You know the boy that Voldemort killed two years ago."  
  
Lily nodded and said, "And Cho Chang, was his girlfriend until he died. He keeps trying to cope with her kissing Harry. Poor dear, I always hear him telling himself over and over that he's dead. You think he would be use to it by now."  
  
James shrugged, looking around the room, "Yes, you would, but young people take more time getting use to it. It took us about three years."  
  
Lily nodded, then perked up, "Oh look, there he is!" She pointed over to a dark haired boy with bright green eyes. Sirius ran over to him,  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Lily and James exchanged sad looks. James walked up and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder as Harry walked right thought them chatting to Hermione and Ron,  
  
"Padfoot, he can't hear you. We're dead... Remember...."  
  
Sirius looked like he was on the verge of tears then shook his head,  
  
"You're right, Prongs. Too bad we can't pull pranks like ghosts do."  
  
James laughed and they walked over to the Gryffindor table like old times. 


End file.
